galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Event: The Norns appear
the three most important norns , Urðr (Wyrd), Verðandi and Skuld come to bless the child at its naming day of Eric Olafson Their form was clearly female . There was utter silence. One of the mysterious visitor spoke and her voice was not loud yet they all heard it clearly. “The sons of far distant Midgard gathered in celebration, praising the Aseir with much drink and food. Traditions of old mingled with the habits of a new world, have you no room on your tables for a traveler?” Volund gestured to the tables. “No one is denied food,shelter and warmth on our hearths and our gates are open to friend and enemy alike, should they not bear the sword of battle into our midst. Stranger announce thy name and intend and then let us close the doors, stoke fires and bring warm ale.” The big doors closed all by themselves and the shrouded woman in the middle drew back her hood, revealing long black hair but her face remained obscured by a black veil. “I am Verðandi, a traveler from the stars, these are my sisters Urðr and Skuld . We share much of the same roots, Men of Nilfeheim . We heard of this union and came to witness and bless this Union of man and woman.” Egil stepped forward and actually knelt before the strange woman. “The legends are true then.” “All legends are true, friend of the White One . It is the mist of time and the limited mind of man that shrouds distant events with the cobwebs of fantasy and embelishment.” Elkhard the first Keeper of Hasvik raised both hands, “Are you indeed Norns? Can it be?” The veiled women came closer. “What the true nature is of the legends and Gods you worship, you must answer for yourself and with your heart.” One of the other women spoke “ But yes my sisters and I have been called Norns by those humans that occupied that beautiful world so far distant from here. Long have our names and our true purpose been forgotten.” Now the third woman spoke. “The men of Midgard have long forgotten our first visits and what remains are stories and legends carried to the stars and new worlds by you.” Egill noticed that the men and women around them, had fallen asleep. Even Volund had slumped back into his chair with his chin on his chest. Now the other two women lowered their hoods. Egill also stepped forward and right before the three women. “Indeed man has grown up, and what our ancestors called gods, were just visitors with advanced technology. Who are you and what is your purpose. I am the first to welcome you but I also assure you I am not a defenseless simpleton.” Elkhart rung his hands. “Are you out of your mind? Here are visitors who walk among the Aseir. Who advised Thor and Odin. The messengers of fate itself and you question them?” “I am also a Citizen of the Union and if these are Visitors form a civilization we do not know, we must find out what they want!” To the women he said. “Now declare yourselves.” The woman who called herself Verðandi chuckled. “Have no fear Elkhard the Keeper and you Egill Skalagrimmson, we are indeed here for what we said we have come.” She lowered her staff and pointed it at Ilva. “This small world so far away from all that seems important and this woman are pieces of a cosmic puzzle that will be completed in this time and this Universe. We came to Category:Events